


Lay Your Hands in Mine (My Heart is Yours)

by ModernArt2012



Series: Otayuri Week 2k17 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Does anyone know?, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Suggestive Fluff, This is going to cause the squees, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernArt2012/pseuds/ModernArt2012
Summary: A few thoughts on forever. (Yuri wasn't one to be sappy unnecessarily. But some situations call for it.)Day Three - Future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to the Discord Friends who looked over this.
> 
> Cross posted on tumblr
> 
> (Suggested listening: Something Just Like This by the Chainsmokers (and before someone gets salty with me about my listening choices, it's the right tone okay?)

“Uhhhh... yessss... Beka, keep going, I’ll love you forever.” The words were slurred and muffled, Yuri laid out prone across their bed like a feast of toned flesh, all cream and gold.

 

“I thought you already promised to love me forever.” Fingers ran down Yuri’s scalp, dragged through damp flaxen hair, onto to warm skin.

 

“MmmmmmmMMMMM... right there... then I’ll love you forever twice over, this life and the one after.”

 

“Just those two?” Otabek murmured, amused, lips moving softly against Yuri’s bare skin. He barely suppressed a shiver.

 

“If there are more after that ... ohhh, yeahhhh, oh God .... We’ll renegotiate then.” Yuri panted, words mewled and whimpered into the quiet dusk.

 

“Renegotiate?” Warms hands spread over, across skin, in languid movements, palms traversing the same length in slow, firm, drugging repetition.

 

“Ah, nnngh, Christ Beka _your hands_....” The words were outright moaned, the muscles in Yuri’s hips tensing as Otabek pressed knuckles into Yuri’s muscle.

 

“Renegotiate,” Otabek prompted again, increasing the pressure of his hands fractionally, fingers pressing just that much more in.

 

Yuri’s breathing stuttered, ragged, unsettled and loud, and Otabek slowed down; it’d do no good to end things now. “If, if I got to keep you for two lifetimes, two forevers, might as well make it eternity.” A slight squeeze, and as Yuri’s breathing slowed, “Infinite lifetimes.”

 

Otabek’s hands still, and before Yuri can stop it a bereft noise spills out of his throat, trying to make Otabek’s hand _move_ again. Otabek only flexes his fingers, quiet against the background hum of their home. “Infinite forevers.”

 

Yuri nods his head against the blankets, glad that no one can see how red he is. “Every forever, with you.”

 

Those hands, previously simply flexing on his hips tighten and Yuri finds himself on his back, blushing, startled and pinned in place by his husband’s body and fierce gaze. “Beka?!”

 

Anything more he might have been planning on saying was quickly cut off via liberal application of a hungry, yet unhurried exploration of his mouth via Otabek’s. It wasn’t worth fighting the man when he kissed like that, and Yuri relaxed into the familiar-yet-thrilling sensations.

 

His fingers grasped at the fine hairs Otabek had tied back, pulling the man closer and bringing that delicious, bruising pressure to his hips. He let his eyes drift shut and gave over to giving as good as he got.

 

It seemed like an eternity later when Otabek disengaged from Yuri, chest heaving and thumb sweeping across Yuri’s kiss-bruised lips. His chocolate gaze softened, eyes crinkling in that subtly ecstatic expression he wore, it seemed, every time he got Yuri in private, alone for the quiet ways he expressed his careful adoration. The one that screamed _what did I ever do to deserve you?_ to whomever cared to look.

 

Yuri stroked down through Otabek’s newly mused hair, drawing him swayingly closer so that their noses brushed and their breaths mingled. He pressed a quick fleeting kiss to Otabek’s lips, then let his overwhelmed husband bury his face in the crook of his neck. It was nice to feel their hearts racing in tandem, and nothing was ever going to be better than this. Except ....

 

“You know this doesn’t get you out of finishing my backrub right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you return for the next piece!


End file.
